


Иордан и Синай

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонни, Джонни, знаешь ли ты, как ты прекрасен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джим

О мой бог, ты красив, как берега Иордана!

Джонни, Джонни, знаешь ли ты, как ты прекрасен?

Я убираю прядь с твоего лба, смотрю на твое безмятежное лицо и закрытые глаза.

Ты, Джон, словно мутные потоки Реки всех рек. Твоя кожа гладкая, как крупная галька, пропитанная песком и ароматами речной холодной воды. Твои волосы - высохшая прибрежная трава, льнущая к спокойным широким волнам мыслей. Твои глаза... О, Джон, твои глаза - это гортанно-громкие песни смуглых женщин, сплетающиеся с водной гладью.

Я бы ласкал твою грудь, Джон, как ветер ласкает безбрежные просторы пустынь, проводил бы языком по светлым до прозрачности волоскам, подобным мелким песчинкам барханов.

Я глажу тебя по плечам, обтянутым тканью рубашки, и стискиваю ее, обнажая соблазнительно тонкую полоску кожи над поясом брюк. По ней хочется вести языком, членом, пальцами, оставляя нити слюны и смазки на дорожке мягких волос.

Ты - Синай. Бесплодные каменные отроги, опаленные чудом божьего пламени. Ведь так ты воспринимаешь Шерлока? Как бога? О, Джон, дорогой Джон, он нечто меньшее. Всего лишь **моя** неудачная копия, слепок, обман, такой же холодный, как и его ледяные глаза. Он не сможет дать тебе то, что смогу я. Он девственник, ты знал? Поверь, он и не в курсе, как можно войти в тебя.

Но я знаю, Джон.

Ты впустишь мой язык, примешь его в себя, в свою самую сокровенную суть, выплетая вздохами и просьбами узоры моего желания. Ты мой голос, Джон, ты мой инструмент. Я не Шерлок с его холодным глупым куском дерева, нет, я играю на твоем теле, Джон, и твоя кожа - клавиши, нервные окончания - струны, а кровь, бушующая в венах - сладкая плазма музыкальных переливов.

Я ложусь на тебя и прижимаюсь щекой к твоему члену, скрытому под тканью брюк. Я трусь ушной раковиной об уздечку и яички, провожу носом от основания до головки, припадаю открытыми губами к стволу, лаская языком лишь молнию ширинки. Даже в таком состоянии он весьма внушителен. Боже, Джон, что же будет, когда он встанет? Ты разорвал бы тонкую плоть, пронзил, как клинком, стенки, сосуды, кожу. Но я приму тебя, Джон, приму полностью, всего, без остатка, всего тебя, всю твою кожу и мышцы, и волосы, и семя, и каждую каплю твоей горячей вязкой крови...

Я поднимаюсь, встаю около тебя, все еще лежащего без сознания, и просто смотрю. Нет, не просто. Я до боли сжимаю свой член, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в нежную кожу лобка.

Ты приоткрываешь глаза. 

Я убираю руку и жду.

Ты дергаешься, осоловело смотришь по сторонам, удивленно приоткрыв свой восхитительно влажный рот.

-Здравствуй, Джонни. Меня зовут Джеймс Мориарти, - говорю я и улыбаюсь. - Сейчас ты под прицелом трех моих снайперов, поэтому у тебя есть... да нет, нет у тебя особого выбора. Поэтому, слушай внимательно: либо ты пойдешь со мной и будешь моим, либо мы сейчас пойдем к Шерлоку и поиграем в прятки с моими стрелками. 

Ты пойдешь со мной добровольно, исчезнешь из этого мира, станешь дымом, туманом, галлюцинацией...моим. Полностью моим, Джон. От атласных подушечек больших пальцев ног до макушки, покрытой короткими топорщащимися волосками.

Ты моргаешь несколько раз. Думаешь. Боже, Джон, твои мысли сейчас такие тягучие, неповоротливые, сахарные и плотные, что мне хочется слизывать их с обратной стороны твоих глазных яблок.

Ты принимаешь решение стойко, как и подобает настоящему войну. Ты попадешь в Вальхаллу, сладкий.

Ты обреченно киваешь, коротко шепчешь четыре заветных слова, и я начинаю улыбаться. 

Река Иордан впадает в Мертвое море.


	2. Джон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я зову, а ты не слышишь. Ты пустил пулю себе в голову.

Иногда, когда ночи становятся слишком холодными, я вспоминаю. Тебя и то, что было. Ты ведь этого хотел? Чтобы я запомнил? 

Я помню. Поверь, я помню каждый вдох, который ты сделал. Иногда мне кажется, что я сам был тем воздухом, который проходил через твои легкие, циркулировал по венам и выходил вновь, обедненный, искалеченный твоим горячим телом, расщепленный на атомы и химические элементы.

Я мог бы составить календарь, даты которого располагались бы на твоем теле. Красные, прозрачные цифры на щеках, груди, коленях. Расплывающиеся, водянистые, въедающиеся в кожу, как старые татуировки. 

Я начал бы со лба. С высокого лба и бровей, длинных, черных, как ласточкины крылья, созданных для полета удивления, для стремления мысли. Для всех эмоций, которые бушуют в тебе с силой громовых водоворотов. В грозу я вижу твое лицо в черных бурлящих облаках.

Потом я бы перешел на нос и рот. Божественно тонкие волны профиля. Горячие, алые, яркие губы, которые будут сниться мне каждую ночь. Я буду ворочаться в тропической духоте своей спальни, в исступленной горячке эротических кошмаров рвать и мять влажные простыни. Ты ведь этого хотел? Чтобы твое имя срывалось с моих губ тогда, когда я более всего беззащитен? Тогда, когда потолок давит безумной белизной свежей побелки, и все, что я могу - это говорить с тобой, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Ты слышишь меня, Джим?

«Да», - отвечаю я сам себе, и это мой голос, не твой. И я снова спрашиваю: «Ты слышишь меня, Джим? Где ты?», а в ответ только гудки машин, проезжающих за окном, пьяные выкрики загулявшихся допоздна шумных компаний и больше ничего. 

Джим!

И, если говорить абсолютно честно, то твои губы - прекраснейшее из того, что я когда-либо видел. Когда ты поцеловал меня в первый раз, ты помнишь, сначала я вырывался, но не прошло и пары секунд, как я затих, сраженный их касаниями. До сих пор не могу понять, как что-то настолько мягкое, может так сильно ранить, выстрелить навылет, проткнуть и пройти через мое тело, как ток, лезвие, огненная волна. 

Ты спросишь, почему я согласился тогда. Почему так быстро сказал: «Я пойду с тобой, Джим». А я скажу, что не знаю. Возможно, просто напросто я уже предчувствовал, что буду срывать голос, выкрикивая твое имя в бесплодных попытках вернуть хотя бы твою тень, созданную моим воображением. Но мне и в этом отказано. Я не вижу тебя так, как если бы тебя никогда не существовало. Но ты был, я помню. Ведь был же, Джим?

Ведь мой календарь не лжет, ведь этот месяц был реальным? Красные числа на белой коже. Тянущиеся ниточки, сбегающие с лица и ног, скатывающиеся, как кровавые капли, к твоему паху. Я ведь помню, Джим, до сих пор помню твой вкус. Терпкий, сладкий до горечи, глубокий, приторный. Когда ты изливался мне в рот, это были потоки дождя, льющиеся с небес на высокие пики бесплодных гор, степи, моря, двускатные крыши и зернистый асфальт. 

Джим. Нет, я знаю, мой календарь не врет, я уверен. Невозможно быть более реальным, чем ты. Чем твоя улыбка, твои руки, родинки на твоих плечах и выступающие вены на твоих запястьях. Твои крики, шепот и спокойный, мерный, как стук колес, голос.

Джим.

Если есть на свете какая-то сила, способная снова дать мне тебя, я молю ее о снисхождении. Я молю ее, чтобы капли дождя оказались твоими слезами. Я молю ее, чтобы пыль стала твоей кожей. Я молю ее, чтобы черная гладь парковых озер стала твоими глазами. Я молю ее, чтобы гром стал твоим голосом. 

Ты везде, Джим - бурлящий, кипящий, воющий, как ветер в трещинах стен, и я хочу снова слиться с тобой. Снова стать частью той бури, что была твоим гениальным разумом. На то мгновение, пока сверкающая вспышка оргазма ослепляет нас обоих, я становлюсь твоим телом, кровью в твоих венах и пóтом на твоей коже, твоими мыслями, текущими сквозь мои.

Только это невозможно. Вот так просто. Ты пустил пулю себе в рот. В тот самый прекрасный, великолепный рот, который заставлял меня биться в судорогах оргазма одним легким прикосновением к моей возбужденной плоти. 

Надеюсь, тебе не было больно. Надеюсь, ты подумал обо мне в последнюю минуту. 

Хотя нет, вряд ли.

Джим! Ты… можешь ответить, правда. Если ты слышишь меня, ответь, пожалуйста. 

Я так устал. 

Чем дальше, тем больше мне кажется, что ты просто уехал. Затаился, спрятался ото всех, стал невидимым и бесплотным для спецслужб, полиции и правительства. Только кровь, нимбом растекшаяся вокруг твоей головы, немного мешает воображению, но это ничего.

Я все равно не перестану звать тебя. Никогда. 

Джим.

В калейдоскопе жизни теперь и навечно я - закопченное, черное, треснувшее стекло, опаленное жаром твоего пламени. 

И я могу только звать тебя, срывая голос. Но больше ничего.


End file.
